Naquadah
by Pudeln
Summary: Rodney McKay and his cat


**Titel: **Naquadah

**Rating: **T (Death fic)

**Disclaimer: **The characters are not mine, even if i wish.

**Summary: **Rodney McKay and his cat.

**Author's note: **This is my second ever finished and posted fanfic, . Enjoy.

* * *

Rodney McKay got his third cat just after he started working at Area 51. Well, it was more like the cat got him, the black little thing had followed him home one night. And despite what people might say about Rodney, he was not about to leave the cat out in the cold.

For Rodney it was love at first sight and for the cat it was a slave at first sight. The cat itself was a small, black and very malnourished female but it had the most radiant green eyes that shone with life. The scientist looked into the cat's eyes and, reminded of what he had been working on all day, he named his new cat Naquadah. It was the toughest metal and it had an amazing energy output, just like the cat.

Nursing Naquadah back to full health took time but it created a strong bond between them, they took care of each other and that's what mattered. Naq had someone who cared, fed and petted her, and Rodney had someone who made sure that he didn't get too caught up in his work and forgot to eat.

People say that Rodney was a lonely person and it was true he didn't have any friends because people couldn't stand to be around the loud mouth scientist not that he cared, he had his work and his cat and that's was enough.

Naq liked Rodney she met her human at the door every day to say welcome home, it might have something to do with getting her food then but Rodney still loved that he had someone to come home to everyday, someone who was actually glad to see him.

Naq was a intelligent little thing as well, she learned how often to interrupt her human in his work so he would sleep and eat. She learned not to mess any of all the papers laying around out of order and she learned that when Rodney was tense out of stress she planted herself on her humans lap and purred like an hyperspace-engine.

Even when Rodney pissed off the wrong guy and got transferred to Russia they stuck together. Rodney felt a bit like a jerk dragging Naq to the motherland of cold but Naq only sprouted thicker fur and a habit of sleeping on Rodney instead of just in the bed.

Of course the SGC being the SGC would sooner or later run in to a problem that needed Rodney's help, the stargate exploding and taking all life on earth with it wasn't exactly what he was expecting but it got him and Naq out of Russia.

Maybe it was being back home or maybe it was some cat thing but sometime after coming back from Russia, Naq somehow got out and got herself pregnant. Rodney spent sometime staring at his cat, and his cat smugly staring back when they got back from the vets office. Snorting and giving up trying to be mad at Naq, especially since Naq clearly knew that he wasn't going to get mad, his cat was sometime way too smart for Rodney's own good.

Rodney was a guy and as a manly guy it really wasn't all that proper to coo over cute things, but he really couldn't help himself. Nothing he had come across was a cute as his small cat looking like she had swallowed a can of cat food, as she walked around the apartment in the height of her pregnancy. She had become very cuddly as time went on and most of her time was spent on top of her human as he worked, Rodney quickly developed the skill of petting his cat with one hand and doing his work and everything else with the other. Fussing over his cat like he was the one that had gotten her pregnant.

The people at area 51 didn't pay much attention to Dr. Mckay. Had they done so however they would have noticed the difference in his behaviour. He didn't argue as much and had this little pleased smile worthy of any expecting parent.

The vet didn't know what to laugh over most, the panicking owner or the fact that his cat, while in labour, still seem to muster up the energy to glare at the guy. In the end the vet had to ask the worried owner to leave the room.

In the end Rodney was let home with a very pleased Naquadah and one small grey streaked kitten. Ever the scientist Rodney named his new cat Naquadria or Ria for short. Naquadria was after all an isotope form of Naquadah and Ria came from Naq. Rodney thought he was quite brilliant in his naming not that anyone was around to appreciate his humor, it was just him Naq and little Ria.

Ria as quite different her mother and she did very much live up to her name, unstable was the least you could say about the cat. She was every were and no were at the same time and played with everything that was left laying around, well all but Rodney precious papers at least there her mother had stepped in.

Life went on, and as Ria grew she slowed down a bit, she was still very unstable but at least she didn't tear apart the apartment. Naq stayed the same as ever, still she mothered both Ria and Rodney as if they both her own. Rodney really didn't know what to think when he noticed that Naq still spent most of her time mothering him instead of her own offspring.

Rodney had had Naquadah, or more like Naquadah had had Rodney for 8 years 5 months and 26 days when it happened. The memory of coming home from the lab that day would forever stay in Rodney head, he was very irritated with his coworkers and planned to spend the evening proving once again that they were all idiots. Walking up the hallway he saw something black outside his door, it took one more step closer to realize that the black thing was moving and then another step closer to recognize Naq. By then Rodney had dropped his bag and his papers and was running. Naq did not look good, she had blood coming out of her muzzle and her mouth, she was panting and Rodney could hear how every breath came with a wheezing sound. Rodney was a doctor just not that kind of doctor, even then he didn't need to be to know that Naq didn't have a chance.

Keeling in front of his beloved cat he carefully reached out one hand and placed it on Naq's head, she opened her green eyes and let out a half broken meow at him. For the first time in his life Rodney really had no idée what to do, so he just sat there slowly petting his cat. Naq slowly with some help from her human made her way up in his lap. There she lay as they together waited for the end to come. Rodney had tears in his eyes, it was the first time since he was 5 years old he really cried. No one, not any person or his earlier cats had been so close to him as Naq was and had been since the day she followed him home, and now she lay broken in his lap. Broken in body but not in spirit. Naq, as she lay in his lap, let out one last powerful purr and then slowly slipped away.

End.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading your guys, hope you like it. Feel free to comment on it if you wish, tell me what you think, Love or Hate.

**Peace out!**


End file.
